This invention relates to a method of configuring a prepress workflow, and more particulary, this invention relates to a method of configuring a prepress workflow using a graphical user interface.
The prepress industry typically uses a number of different stand alone servers, such as a raster image processor, an OPI server having high and low resolution data, a scanning software module and other hardware and software components. These components typically are included on different software packages and must be set up with involved preparation, often on different computer systems. Typically each software program must be individually programmed, such as by bringing up the server based program and programming each of the different programs. This is inefficient and not desirable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of configuring a prepress workflow that is simplified in a visual, graphical user interface.
In accordance with the present invention, a method allows the configuration of a prepress workflow and comprises the steps of loading a prepress memory manager on a work station computer platform as a result of a user input such that a graphical user interface is displayed on a computer screen and includes a prepress system design palette and a modules toolbar having module icons representing different prepress hardware and/or software distributed object modules that can potentially be used in a prepress workflow operation. The module icons are dragged from the modules toolbar into the system design palette and represent the desired prepress hardware and/or software distributed object modules to be used in a prepress workflow. The module icons are linked based on user input in the order which represents how the prepress workflow proceeds along the selected hardware and/or software distributed object modules represented by the module icons.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the method comprises the step of launching a prepress memory manager at a remote platform based on user input at the workstation platform and outputting the prepress workflow to an output device located at the remote platform.
The method also comprises the step of configuring a desired hardware and/or software distributed object module based on user input by selecting a module icon representing the desired prepress hardware and/or software distributed object modules to be configured by users, who select a dialog box corresponding to the desired hardware and/or software distributed object module and then input information within the dialog box.
The module icons can be dragged into the system design palette with a user selected pointer tool and the module icons can be linked within the system design palette with a user selected linking tool once the module icons are positioned. Module icons can also be selected by enabling a user input and a pull down menu and selecting appropriate prepress hardware and/or software distributed object modules corresponding to a desired hardware component and/or software function.
A computer program also is disclosed and resides on a medium that can be read by a computer, wherein the computer program comprises instructions to cause a computer to configure a prepress workflow. The computer program loads a prepress memory manager on a work station computer platform as a result of a user input such that a graphical user interface is displayed on a computer screen and includes a prepress system design palette and a modules toolbar having module icons representing different prepress hardware and/or software distributed object modules that can potentially be used in a prepress workflow operation.
Module icons can be dragged based on user input representing the desired prepress hardware and/or software distributed object modules to be used in a prepress workflow from the module toolbar palette into the prepress system design palette. The module icons can be linked based on user input in the order which represents how the prepress workflow proceeds along the selected hardware and/or software distributed object modules represented by the module icons.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows, when considered in light of the accompanying drawings in which:
FIG. 1 illustrates a graphical user interface of the present invention showing the system design palette, a system and modules toolbar with various icons in the modules toolbar corresponding to prepress hardware and/or software distributed object modules.
FIG. 2 is an overall block diagram of the workflow system of the present invention.
FIG. 3 is a flow chart illustrating the basic start-up sequence when starting the memory manager and creating COM objects.
FIG. 4 is a basic flow chart showing the steps in the linking of module icons based on user input.
FIG. 5 is a flow chart illustrating data delivery and formation in the workflow system of the present invention.
FIG. 6 is an example of an events listing for the memory manager.
FIG. 7 is another view of the graphical user interface showing a workflow that has been established on the system design palette.
FIG. 8 is an enlarged view of a modules toolbar showing 19 different module icons corresponding to prepress hardware and/or software distributed object modules.
FIG. 9 illustrates a sample system workflow established in the system design palette with an imagesetter and proofer as terminal devices.
FIGS. 10, 11, 12 and 13 illustrate scan modules setup windows.
FIGS. 14 and 15 illustrate queue module setup windows.
FIGS. 16 and 17 illustrate raster image processor (RIP) setup windows.
FIGS. 18, 19 and 20 illustrate setup windows for WinPrint modules.
FIGS. 21-26 illustrate the setup windows for an imagesetter module.
FIG. 27 illustrates a setup window for an OCE setup module.
FIG. 28 illustrates a setup operating window for an output module.
FIGS. 29-32 illustrate an OPI module setup windows.
FIG. 33 illustrates an OPI setup in the system design palette.
FIG. 34 illustrates a down sample module setup window.
FIGS. 35, 36 and 37 illustrate a setup for printing drafts.
FIG. 38 illustrates a queuer setup window.